The central objective of this project is to develop and document reliable and reproducible mariculture techniques for rearing and maintaining Aplysia californica, Hermissenda crassicornis, and Pleurobranchaea californica. Primary efforts will be devoted to the development of mariculture techniques for Aplysia californica. As soon as that objective is achieved, full efforts will be placed on development of mariculture techniques for Hermissenda crassicornis and Pleurobranchaea californica. The methodology developed will be examined for applicability to other species of Aplysia (e.g., Aplysia vaccaria) if viable eggs or mature, reproductively active adults can be obtained.